La música nos unio
by Aless Michaeliss
Summary: En los pasillos de Sweet Amoris, se habla sobre la misteriosa banda de chicas "Destiny", nadie conoce a sus integrantes, solo dan conciertos en lugares privados, es un milagro si puedes estar en ellos y escuchar sus melodiosas voz en vivo, que pasaría si esta banda decide ir a estudiar en el mismísimo Sweet Amoris, pero ellas deberán hacer todo para que nadie descubra su secreto.
1. Resumen

En los pasillos de Sweet Amoris, se habla sobre la misteriosa banda de chicas "Destiny", nadie conoce a sus integrantes, solo dan conciertos en lugares privados, es un milagro si puedes estar en ellos y escuchar sus melodiosas voz en vivo, que pasaría si esta banda decide ir a estudiar en el mismísimo Sweet Amoris, pero ellas deberán hacer todo lo posible para que nadie descubra su secreto.

* * *

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fanfic de Corazón de Melón , y necesito a chicas para la historia, y si quieren participar, contesten esta ficha:**

**Nombre:**

**Característica física: (Como es: cabello, ojos, etc.)**

**Característica Psicológica: (Como se comporta)**

**Apariencia: (Como se viste)**

**Chico con quien quieran estar: (No pueden elegir a Armin)**

**Edad: (De 16 a 18)**

**Canción que las identifique: (Solo una cancion, puede ser japones, español, ingles, etc)**

**Ah bueno, si quieren salir en el fic pero sin tener que estar en con algún chico me lo ponen en el comentario, es que solo necesito 4 para las integrantes de la banda.**


	2. Ganadoras

**Bueno primero no he escrito, pues quería que el capitulo sea sorpresa además estoy creando mis nuevos fics(en mi cabeza) xdd bueno aquí dejo a las ganadoras!**

Shion Lover

¡Hola! Quiero participar n.n  
Nombre: Cherry  
Característica física: Cabello largo un poco arriba de la cintura y suelto de color pelirojo, ojos color verde aceituna, Mide 1.65 de tez blanca y tiene un tatuaje de una clave de sol que abarca la parte superior izquierda de su espalda.  
Característica psicológica: Es ruda, rebelde y no le importa mucho lo que pase con la vida de los demás, habrá algunas personas por las que se preocupe, pero solamente si se ganan su confianza, y aunque no lo quiera admitir si se enamora, es de verdad. Muchos la toman como loca ya que a veces dice cosas que casi nadie comprende  
Apariencia: Siempre usa chaquetas de cuero y jeans de mezclilla rotos, tambien usa playeras y blusas de sus grupos favoritos o que tengan que ver con la muerte (calaveras, alas, frases, etc.)  
Chico: Kentin  
Edad: 18  
Canción: Alabama song (whiskey bar) de The doors  
SALUDOS!

* * *

Isa96magica

Primero se escucha muy interesante tu finc espero pronto leer tu primer capitulo  
Segundo me gustaria participar  
Nombre. Isabel  
Fisicas. Mide 1.76 , cabello largo color castaño oscuro, ojos cafes, piel morena clara  
Psicologicas. Alegre, le gusta ayudar a todos aunque esta persona no le agrade, no muy lista pero se defiende, cuando se enoja no lo demmuestra al igual que no demuestra cuando esta triste solo algunos saben cuando ella miente sobre de animo, no le gusta decir mentiras a sus amigos a no ser que este triste  
Apariencia. Le justa vestir toda clase de ropa que combine, siempre lleba algo negro en su conjunto  
Edad. 18  
Chico. Lysandro  
Cancion. Lo que soy (demi lovato) o este soy yo (andres cuervo)

* * *

KurosawaMei

Nombre: Benedetta Imperiali

Cabello Del estilo de María Magdalena (No se cómo describirlo :D ), Ojos de un gris oscuro, 1.60 cm, Piel clara, suele vestir a la moda; su padre maneja una línea de ropa bastante prestigiosa y su madre es una ex-modelo

:  
Benedetta es una chica que para el resto de la gente parece arrogante y presumida, la verdad es que esa actitud es su escudo contra la gente, raramente encuentra a personas que transpasan la barrera que ella misma impone, quien lo hace logra ver lo dulce, amable y romántica que es.

Chico: Nathaniel  
Edad: 16

Canción: Catallena- Orange Caramel

* * *

Fatima Andrade

Nombre: Tiare Collins  
Fisico: Mide 1.61, es delgada, y su cuerpo es normal para unachica de su edad, su cabello es rubio con las puntas decoloradas en azul aqua, su piel es clara, pero no palida.  
Características psicologícas: Es optimista y alegre, a veces se comporta algo infantil, se enoja cuando la molestan y es algo inocente.  
Apariencia: No le gustan los vestidos, casi siempre utiliza shorts o jeans, utiliza camisas de tirantes blancas o negras con alguna a cuadros de otro color encima y siempre utiliza tenis de botin.  
Chico: Alexy  
Edad:16 años  
Cancion: Orange juice - Scandal (banda japonesa)

* * *

Selegna Sorensic

Yo quier participar, aqui te dejo mi ficha:  
Nombre: Selegna Fontaine  
Características física: Tiene cabello largo color naranja, ojos con heterocromia (uno azul y uno verde), tiene pecas, tiene un tatuaje con forma de estrella en el tobillo y mide 1.60  
Características psicológicas: Es una chica alegre, risueña, casi nunca se enoja pero si lo hace cuidate, es muy hiperactiva, no teme decir lo que piensa lo que casi siempre la mete en problemas, cuando no esta cantado, dibujando u oyendo música se le puede ver sentada bajo algún árbol con un libro de terror o misterio en la mano.  
Apariencia: De lunes a viernes usa pantalones negros, camisas con hombro caido de colores llamativos (nunca rosa) y lleva su cabello recogido en una trenza, los sabados y domingos se la pasa en pillama casi todo el dia y su cabello es un nido de pajaros  
Chico: Castiel  
Edad: 16  
Cancion que me identifica: Decode de paramore, pero no me gusto que la colocaran en Twilligh  
UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO

* * *

Ulquii Kiee

Nombre: Ulquii  
Características físicas: Cabello corto y negro, ojos gris/plateado, mejillas rosadas, 1.60, cuerpo poco desarrollado.  
Características psicológicas: Buena persona, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, inocente, inexperta en el amor, ama leer y escribir, se preocupa por todos pero tampoco se deja opacar por gente como Amber o Debrah.  
Apariencia: Usa casi siempre shorts con calcetas largas y botas, blusas con un hombro o ambos descubiertos y un gorro de joker/comodín color blanco, negro y gris.  
Edad: 17  
Canción: Kimi ga Kureta Mono de Shizuka Kudo.  
Espero poder entrar y ser parte de la banda, si no está bien con ser una extra en el fanfic, gracias

**Esas son nuestras ganadoras muy pronto subiré cap!**


End file.
